Fly
by eleroo02
Summary: An Allan/Djaq songfic to "Fly" by Nick Drake


A/N: So this came to me at work today when I was listening to this song (one of my favorites) and thought it would work for an Allan/Djaq. This is my first time writing a fic that is just this couple (no Will...sorry...) so please let me know what you think, especially since this I think it does get kind of corny at the end. Thank you!

The song is "Fly" by Nick Drake.

* * *

_Please give me a second grace,_

Allan looked at the other faces surrounding him in the hull on the ship that was to take them to the Holy Land; to _her_ land. It had only been a few days since he had returned to the gang, and the expressions of his former friends showed that trust would be slow going. Except for her, hers was more open to him then it had ever been. It showed trust; even more, it showed forgiveness.

_Please give me a second face,_

Djaq tried once more to give the thief a tentative smile as their eyes met, but was rewarded with eyes of remorse and self-pity. This was not the man she knew; the one was ever-bragging, ever-joking. This new man, with his silence and downcast eyes was disturbing. He might not have been born a king, but she never knew anyone so sure of who he way, and this insecurity was upsetting her almost more than his betrayal of the group.

_I've fallen far down, the first time around, _

_Now I just sit on the ground in your way_

He had never known anyone like her; any woman so passionate and strong and able to keep pace amongst such strange surroundings. Almost like a thief in her flexibility, she had a heart better than any he had known; a most amazing woman in his eyes. And she had befriended him, and believed in him, and cared for him; until he had fallen. But still she was the one who still talked to him, who brought him his food, who kept him up on the gossip he had missed. Maybe, maybe he hadn't fallen too far, but he who was so good at reading people was unable to read her feelings. Until he could, he would just sit here in the tiny cabin, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Waiting until she once again laughed with him in a shared joke; until she helped him realize who he is to become.

_Now, if it's time for recompense for what's done,_

_Come, come sit down on the fence in the sun,_

Pulling the thief into a sitting position beside her on the sand, Djaq grazed her fingers through the grains, making no particular pattern. It was over, the King of England had lived, but there had been other deaths; more important deaths in the Saracen's eyes. The others were scattered to various areas, handling their grief in their own special ways, and she was left alone with the man with whom she had fallen in love. The totally oblivious man who at the moment had a comforting arm around her shoulder and concerned blue eyes focused on her. Why couldn't she tell him, why couldn't he figure it out for himself? And as the tears fell, she didn't know if it was for the recent losses the group had suffered or for him, and the lives they had lived and would keep on living.

_And the clouds will roll by and we'll never deny,_

_It's really too hard for the fly_

The storm rolled in and all she could do was watch the rain fall and yearn for the forests of home; the home with her smelly, ragtag group of heroes. And her home would be complete now that he was returned to them, the family together once more. The others had accepted him back in their own ways, she could see it. So why was it taking him so long? He would laugh and joke and tease right back, but she saw him when they left the room, when he would go back to that sullen mood with clenched fists and jaw. He had been forgiven by all but himself; and she would have none of that nonsense. Passing the window, she saw him in the rain, hood down, face upturned; a peaceful expression on his face. Her thief looked to have found his absolution; perhaps her land had shown him peace as his land had shown her. But it was still up to her to reveal other things. And even as the rain cooled her skin, her passion ignited it in a tempest of sensations as she marched up to the exposed blond man and gently pushed her lips against his. And as his lips hungrily met hers in steady tempo, past mistakes were put to rest; now was the present, and soon would be the time to look to the future, their future together.

_Please tell me your second name,_

_Please play me your second game,_

_I've fallen so far, of the people you are, _

_I just need your star for a day_

She was his. Nothing more needed to be said.

And when he said his vows that way, their friends laughed and groaned. But he didn't care, for she smiled and she understood; and as their lips met to seal their vow, he knew his lucky star, the one his mom had dubbed to protect him in his sleep, still watched over him. Only now she was in human form, his wife for the rest of their days together.

_So come, come ride in my street-car by the bay,_

_For now, I must know how fine you are in your way,_

_And the sea she will sigh but she'll never deny, _

_For it's really too hard for the fly_


End file.
